Fast Times at Toriyuki High
by Just A Dreaming Writer
Summary: [ON HOLD]SesshomaruKagome SangoMiroku. Kagome Higurashi attends Toriyuki High, a prestigious school for the rich. When something unexplainable happens, she is suddenly hurled into the demon world of the Makai, with a grumpy Demon Lord as her companion.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not…sniff own Inuyasha…but I do get Sesshomaru every Friday, Saturday and Weds nights!

AN: Words in _Italics_ are thoughts…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome walked down the empty halls of her school slowly, and calmly. The prestigious school, for all its students, held an ever-present emptiness. It was the first day of her 3rd year, and Kagome hated it more than the last.

She stopped in front of a classroom door, shifting her black backpack, she adjusted the knee length black and white plaid skirt before opening the door and stepping into her first class. The one she hated more than anything. Political Science. The room was slightly buzzing with morning whispers. Kagome sighed and walked up the stairs, taking a seat at the very top. Even though she was still in High School, at the school she attended, all the classrooms were set up like in college.

She took a seat near the stairs, so that she could leave quickly. Taking out her things she waited for the Professor to enter. _They don't even call them teachers. _She thought.

The talk around her was worse than she thought. All the female gossip was focused on the Taisho brothers. Whoever they were, although the name did spark something in Kagome's memory. Kagome took out her laptop, and turned it on. It was a great privilege to be able to take notes with your computer. Another added bonus to going to school with snobs. Turning it on, she put her head in her hands and waited. The girl in front of her had the most annoying voice, it was giving her a headache.

"Excuse me."

Kagome looked up and found herself staring into chocolate brown eyes. She jumped back slightly.

"Sorry! I had been trying to talk to you for quite sometime…I thought you had fainted or something."

Kagome nodded taking a deep breathe, trying to calm her racing heart.

"My name is Sango. Sango Taijiya. Is anyone sitting there?"

She gestured to the seat next to her. Kagome shook her head. Her voice still not quite there. It wasn't every day that some random girl was mere millimeters from you face.

"Ah. How rude of me. My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

The girls eyes widened slightly.

"Higurashi! You mean of Higurashi Hotels?"

"Uhm…yes."

"Whoa! When I was told I was going to a school full of rich snobs…I didn't know the half of it." She muttered. She seemed to hear what she said, because she blushed slightly.

"Oh! I mean…not that you're a snob…but…I mean...what I meant was the rich part not the-."

"Its quite alright. I know what you mean. This is my 3rd year here, and I don't like it at all. The people are so stuffy…and well."

"Whores?" Sango supplied. Kagome nodded slightly.

"You would think that being in such a refined school would…make them more cultured." Kagome said, a slightly disgusted look on her face.

"Yes…I've heard about the parties that Toriyuki High hosts."

"More like the orgies…" Kagome mumbled. Sango laughed.

"Your alright " Sango said, while taking out her laptop.

Kagome sent her a warm smile.

"Your not half bad yourself."

Sango smiled, and the room quieted as the professor entered. Once the class started, there was no more room for talking. The sound of typing keys, and the Professor's monotonous voice was all that was heard.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome gave a relieved sigh as the class finally ended.

"I thought he would never stop lecturing." Sango huffed as she shoved her laptop into her bag.

"Tell me about it."

They both exited the classroom, and into the crowded halls of Toriyuki High.

"What do you have next?" Sango asked while shifting her backpack.

"Uhm…" Kagome opened her backpack, and rustled around looking for her schedule. She pulled it out with a triumphant gleam in her eye. "Aha! Here it is. Let's see…2nd period is…Advanced Calculus!"

Sango raised her eyebrow in astonishment, and Kagome shrugged.

"It's a requirement in my family. Whoever takes over the hotels needs to know certain things." Kagome said. Sango nodded.

"Hey! You have a sister right?" She asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Yea. Her name's Kikyou. She's in 4th year. Speak of the devil…" Kagome nodded towards a group of girls walking towards them. Sango looked up, and swore she was a looking at an older version of Kagome. She then took a closer look and noticed the differences. The group passed by, and Kikyo smiled at Kagome, who smiled back.

"If I didn't know any better I would swear you guys were twins!"

Kagome glared at her playfully.

"Except for the difference in eye color. You've got that unusual blue-grey, and her hair looks like heavy silk while yours is softer, and then there's the height difference, and her hair falls to her knees while yours is only a little past your waist. Now that I think about it. You guys really don't look that much alike." Sango said. Kagome laughed.

"That's what I like to hear." She winked at Sango, and they both burst into a fit of giggles. Passing students looked at the sideways, some shaking their heads.

"I'm off. My class is this way." Sango said while veering off to the left. Kagome nodded.

"We'll met up at lunch!" Sango called back. Kagome nodded and waved. Making her way to her own class.

When Kagome entered the classroom, she groaned softly.

"Oh Kami-sama what did I do to deserve this?" She moaned as she looked around for a seat anywhere other than in front of Leiko Hamanashi, the bane of her existence. And one of the many reasons she hated Toriyuki High. How she had managed to get into this class, was beyond Kagome's comprehension. All she knew was that the only available seat was in front of **_her_**. Taking a deep, long suffering sigh, Kagome moved to sit down. _This would be so much easier if there weren't so many girls gathered at this one spot_. Kagome thought as she stared at the close knot of girls surrounding two desks. Kagome's foot tapped in irritation. _Who in the world are they surrounding like pack of hungry piranhas. _Kagome took a closer step in, her seat mere inches away.

"Move aside Kaori, the number one whore of Toriyuki High would like to pass." Leiko's annoyingly high pitched voice stopped all talk, and her friends turned around, and parted, shooting her disgusted looks. Kagome then was able to see who they were surrounding.

Seated at the previously surrounded desk were two unusual boys, brothers if the same silver hair, and strange gold eyes were anything to go by. Then it clicked. These were the Taisho brothers. Now she knew why the name sounded so familiar. They were on the cover of Finance Weekly. Their father had died, leaving them in charge of the multi-billion dollar company. Well, the eldest, Sesshomaru, who was in his 4th year, was running the company. Inuyasha, the youngest by a few months and in his 4th year also, only owned some.

Kagome tore her gaze from the two brothers, and stepped to the side. She looked up at Leiko.

"You may pass."

Leiko and her friends looked at her in confusion.

"You did say, and I quote 'Move aside Kaori, the number one whore of Toriyuki High would like to pass.' I only assumed that you wanted to pass, since no one else fit the description quite so accurately. I am making room for you pass, its only polite to do so, after all…you did ask." Kagome said. A few of Leiko's friends snickered, as did Inuyasha. Kagome just looked around innocently. She then took a good look at Leiko, and almost choked. She put a shocked hand to her face, and before she could even think about what she was doing, her hand had dropped from her mouth, and words had popped out of her mouth.

"Great Gods woman! Just because your mother owns a make-up industry does not mean that you should plaster-" Her hand rushed to her face again. _I cant believe I just said that…I was taught to respect my elders, and she is my elder by one year…_ Kagome looked at the rapidly reddening face of Leiko, with an apology on her lips.

"I am very sorry Leiko, I did not mean to insult you." She bowed slowly. And thankfully dropped her eyes. Her red face was contrasting greatly with the green eye shadow and bright orange lipstick. Her short blond hair did not help things. Kagome sat down quickly, and immediately began searching in her bag, putting her whole head in, trying to hide the fact that she was shaking with laughter.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sesshomaru sat down stiffly. It was his second class, Advanced Calculus. And the horde of females that had been following him, had disappeared. He had thought he would be safe. It was obvious that those females would not be in Advanced Calculus. Sesshoumaru took a deep breathe, and immediately wished he hadn't. The smells of the humans surrounding him were atrocious. He was about to grab his backpack, and take out his needed paraphernalia, when in walked his half brother. Sesshomaru groaned inaudibly. Then frowned slightly. The years around humans were starting to soften him. His brother walked up and sat down next to him on his left.

"You are taking this class Inuyasha?" He asked surprised. Yet his voice stayed in the same cool tones.

"Feh. You should know Fluffy! You signed me up for all my classes!" Inuyasha growled out at him. Sesshoumaru's eyes went from the dull gold he and his brother used in their human forms, to the natural molten gold of his demon birthright.

"I told you to never use that name Inuyasha. You would do well to remember that. If not, I can arrange a way for you to remember."

"Feh. It's your fault I'm in this class anyway."

Sesshomaru growled at him.

"You grow insolent Inuyasha."

"Feh." Was his only reply. Sesshomaru glared at him, and Inuyasha glared back. He was going to say something when he was suddenly interrupted by a voice that made him close his eyes and cover his ears in agony.

"Helllloo!! My name is Leiko Hamanashi. These are my friends Kaori, Kaneko, Izumi, Miyo, and Naoko." Said girls waved. Leiko took the seat to his right, and Sesshomaru cracked an eye open, ready to kill the human female, and immediately closed it again. He moaned in pure agony. _My poor eyes._ He thought. He would never see the same again. _I am very sure that those colors were **never** made to go together, and never in such a combination._ He opened his eyes, and took a small calming breathe. He looked over at his brother, and found him sitting there staring at the girl in disbelief. His mouth slightly open. Her scent came wafting over and Sesshomaru, the great Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, swore he was going to faint. She must have poured the whole bottle of perfume on herself. She began talking, and Sesshomaru focused his attention elsewhere. He wanted to cover his nose, but instead he focused his attention on finding a less insulting scent.

He wasn't searching long, because soon the most unusual scent came wafting to his nose. He held on to that scent like a dying man to lifeline. It was the scent of new roses, and fresh rain. The object of that scent came into view for a few seconds, before she was cut from view as the girls surrounded him. Sesshomaru sighed.He didn't know if he could take much more of Leiko's voice.

"Move aside Kaori, the number one whore of Toriyuki High would like to pass." Leiko said. Sesshomaru looked on in boredom. _I've heard many things about Leiko Hamanashi, and none of them are flattering. _He thought. He silently thanked whoever was helping him, because the talking ceased. The crowd parted, and Sesshoumaru saw who the "number one whore of Toriyuki High" was. He almost laughed out loud. Standing on the steps, tapping her foot impatiently, was Kagome Higurashi. He had met her sister in his first period class. The Higurashi sisters were the heiresses to the Higurashi Hotel fortune, which was apparently worth billions. The two were the most eligible bachelorettes, and without doubt, the hardest to get. The only way to get to Kagome, was through Kikyo, and the only way to get to Kikyo, was through an ice wall. Also known as her heart. Sesshoumaru would have snorted, if that didn't mean inhaling a dangerous amount of Eau de Leiko. He then noticed that Kagome had stepped to the side.

"You may pass." She said in soft voice that was like music to Sesshomaru's ears compared to Leiko's. Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"You did say, and I quote 'Move aside Kaori, the number one whore of Toriyuki High would like to pass.' I only assumed that you wanted to pass, since no one else fits the description quite so accurately. I am making room for you pass, its only polite to do so, after all…you did ask." Kagome said in that soft voice of hers. The people around him snickered, including Inuyasha. His eyes danced with amusement. The girl was a little spitfire. She then looked at Leiko, really looked at her and gasped. Her little hand covered her mouth. It then fell, and she said the words that Sesshomaru had been thinking.

"Great Gods woman! Just because your mother owns a make-up industry does not mean that you should plaster-"

To everyone's amazement she stopped, bowed and apologized. _So the girl knows respect._ Sesshoumaru thought as she apologized. He watched her as she quickly sat down, and shoved her head in her backpack. If he were human, he would not have heard her soft musical laughter, but he did. And he watched as her shoulders shook with mirth. He shook his head slightly. Such a confusing girl.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome sighed in relief when the "Professor" finally entered. Of course that meant that class would begin, the fortunate thing was that Leiko had stopped speaking. As it turned out, her desk wasn't exactly in front of Leiko, it was more in-between hers and Sesshomaru's. Kagome leaned back slightly, trying to avoid the glare of the sun, when a tingling feeling started in her neck. Her miko powers were warning her. Kagome leaned forward abruptly. That feeling was one that her grandfather had taught her about. The one that he, and her grandmother had trained her to acknowledge. It was the feeling that sparked several years of long hard training.

There was a youkai in the room. And it was strong.

[[I was going to end the chapter here…but…you got lucky]]

Kagome focused, and fought panic. _I trained for this._ She thought as she began to spread her senses, sending out a touch of her miko energy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sesshomaru had been watching Kagome for quite some time. For some reason or another she intrigued him. He watched as she leaned back a little, and abruptly leaned back in. Her scent changed to one of fear, and slight panic. It then switched again, to complete calm.

Sesshomaru was confused to say the least. _What caused all of that?_ He question was soon answered as he noticed a slight shift in her aura. Then he realized why his instincts were screaming to move, run, anything. She was sending out a slight touch of miko energy. Nothing to harm him, but enough that she would sense him, and most likely purify him. Apparently Inuyasha had noticed too because he tensed up. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. If he moved, he would attract attention, if he didn't do anything he would probably be purified.

:::::::::::::::::::::

AN: I end it here! Please review!!!


	2. Chapter Two

****

Disclaimer: Go to Chapter One!

****

AN: Whoa ho!! I was so inspired by all the reviews! Thanks a lot!!!!

****

AN2: P.S I am a new found fan of Kikyou…so if you do not like her…don't read my story because she will not be killed, or maimed! Sorry! But please…don't let that discourage you from reading my story! Get over your hate for Kikyou! She's cool!

Of course I'm not here to change your thoughts and opinions…so…

::::::::::::::::::::::::

****

Last Chapter:

Kagome leaned forward abruptly. That feeling was one that her grandfather had taught her about. The one that he, and her grandmother had trained her to acknowledge. It was the feeling that sparked several years of long hard training.

There was a youkai in the room. And it was strong.

Kagome focused, and fought panic. _I trained for this._ She thought as she began to spread her senses, sending out a touch of her miko energy.

Sesshomaru was confused to say the least. _What caused all of that?_ He question was soon answered as he noticed a slight shift in her aura. Then he realized why his instincts were screaming to move, run, anything. She was sending out a slight touch of miko energy. Nothing to harm him, but enough that she would sense him, and most likely purify him. Apparently Inuyasha had noticed too because he tensed up. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. If he moved, he would attract attention, if he didn't do anything he would probably be purified.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

****

Chapter 2: Of Mikos and Youkai Alike

Kagome was tense as she waited for her energies to find the hidden youkai. _How come I didn't notice this before._ She thought, as her energies spread out slowly.

Leiko watched Sesshomaru watch Kagome. _Sesshomaru is **mine**…and she will not have him. _Leiko thought. She looked around her desk. Her eyes fell upon her water bottle, and a malicious smile graced her orange lips. Swiftly untwisting the top, she casually placed the bottle on the edge of her desk. With a slight of flick of her wrist, the bottle tipped over, spilling its cold contents on the unsuspecting head of one Higurashi Kagome.

Kagome jumped out of her seat, her concentration broken, and the probing miko energy successfully snapped back into her. Her hair was dripping wet, and cold water was dripping down her front. She stifled a shriek a the cold liquid, and almost yelled for joy when the bell rang, signaling the end of 2nd period, and the beginning of lunch. Kagome turned, and glared at the fake blond behind her.

"Leiko, you unbearable whore!" Grabbing her things, Kagome stormed down the stairs, and out of the classroom. Leiko's laughs following, and the youkai temporarily forgotten.

Sesshomaru sighed in relief when Kagome jumped out of her seat. He almost thanked Leiko for dropping the water on her, before he caught himself. The classroom piled out, leaving Inuyasha and Sesshomaru putting their things away slowly.

"Well that's something that doesn't happen everyday." Inuyasha said. "Well…not anymore." Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing, and turned to look at his brother.

"This creates a problem, Inuyasha." He said.

"So she's a miko. Next time we won't seat so close to her." Inuyasha shrugged it off. And Sesshomaru sighed. Could it really be helped that his brother was a complete idiot?

"Think half-breed. If she is a miko then I can only surmise that so is her older sister. They are both **_trained_** Mikos, and yet I stood within a 1 foot radius of Kikyou and she did not feel my youki, but her younger sister did. Not only is the concealing spell I put on us powerful, it damn near makes our youki undetectable. I have tested it, and no one but a very powerful miko would be able to detect us, and even then they would have to be standing in a half-foot radius. The girl was at least a foot away."

"So she's a powerful miko. I repeat, next time we won't sit next to her." Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

Sesshomaru had the urged to rip his head apart.

"She will keep searching you imbecile. And sooner or later she'll find us."

Inuyasha seemed to finally see this, and he nodded.

"So. What will we do then?"

"Kill her."

Inuyasha laughed.

"In a class full of students? Or do you plan on killing them too?" Inuyasha said mockingly.

"There are many ways to kill unnoticed." Sesshomaru said. "Even in a class full of students." With that said, he finished packing his things and walked out, leaving an open mouth Inuyasha in his wake.

Kagome rushed down the halls, weaving in and out of students. _Come on Kiki, where are you?_ She finally spotted her sister leaning against her locker, talking to her best friend Akane. Kagome skidded to a stop in front of them, gasping for air.

"Kagome-chan…what's wrong?" Kikyo asked.

"Was it Leiko?" Akane asked. Or, rather growled.

Kagome shook her head.

"There was a youkai in my class! I felt it. The tingling sensation that Grandpa told us about. You know, the one I get around you Akane-chan?" Kagome said in a rush. They both nodded.

Akane was a Kitsune demon that Kikyou had met when she was younger. The young demon had saved Kikyou's life, and they had become fast friends. Their meeting was also the began of Kagome and Kikyou's training since a young Kikyo had asked 'what the tingling feeling I get when I'm around Akane' was.

"A youkai?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome nodded.

"I'm pretty sure. I don't know who it was though I wasn't-"

"Youkai in your class!? Where!? Who!?"

Kagome whirled around and came face to face, once again, with Sango. She put a hand over her rapidly beating heart, and took deep breathes.

"DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" Kagome yelled at the other girl.

"Sorry." Sango said sheepishly. She then shrugged, and her eyes lit up.

"Youkai? Where? Point me to 'um!" She was cranking her knuckles, and looking from left to right. Kagome looked to Kikyou, who looked to Akane, who was staring at Sango.

"What's your name?" The grey eyed kitsune asked cautiously. Sango stopped her search of the now empty halls, and focused on Akane. She held out her hand.

"Sango. Sango Taijiya." They shook heads.

"Akane. Akane Tsujimoto."

"So…what species are you?" Sango asked, taking Akane by surprise.

"Wh-what?"

"You're a youkai aren't you?" Sango asked. Akane regained her balance and nodded.

"Uh. Yes, I'm a kitsune. If you don't mind my asking, how did you know?"

"I come from a long line of demon exterminators. We've been trained since childhood to know certain aspects of youkai, and taught how to see through their human disguises."

"You can see through her concealing spell." Kikyou asked, interested.

"Not exactly, there are just certain things that I am taught to look for, and a certain feeling I get. That is all I am able to tell you." Sango said.

((if I tell you, I would have to kill you!! Sorry…couldn't resist.))

Kikyo nodded, accepting her answer.

"So what does your family do now?"

"We make and sell weapons. It's a pretty good business. Of course not as good as you guys, but its good for my family." Sango said. Her brown eyes light up again, and her knuckle cracking resumed.

"So…Where's the youkai!?" She asked. Kagome smiled softly. Her new friend was definitely a fierce person. Sango's eyes then took on a thoughtful light. "How did you know there was a youkai in your classroom?" She asked. Kagome looked at Kikyo who was looking at Sango. She then looked at Kagome and nodded once.

"Well. Our family we are the descendents of a powerful Miko named Midoriko. Every female in our line has great spiritual powers. Every other generation of females inherits Midoriko's full powers. Her powers fell on us this generation." Kagome explained.

"Rather they fell upon Kagome-chan. Her powers skip around. Our grandmother has them, our mother does not, although she does have strong spiritual powers, they are not like our grandmothers. I do not have Midoriko's powers, but I am close, Kagome-chan was given Midoriko's full powers." Kikyo explained further.

Sango nodded.

"If I'm not mistaken, Midoriko is the creator of the Shikon no Tama." Sango said. Kikyo nodded. "My family…our ancestors were once its protector. I don't know what has happened to it since but…" Sango shrugged.

Kikyo smiled, and pulled out a small jewel from around her neck. It was a pearly pink. Sango's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped.

"Is that the sacred jewel?"

Kikyo nodded, before slipping it back into her shirt.

"I believe now would be the best time to eat lunch." Akane said. They nodded before heading into the cafeteria.

::::::

Sesshomaru restrained a growl as another flock of hormone driven teenage females flocked around his table. He watched in barely veiled disgust as Miroku flirted shamelessly with one of Leiko's friends. _These women have no class._ He thought in contempt, as he watched her flirt back, leaning over so that her shirt dropped, showing an indecent amount of cleavage.

He looked around the large cafeteria, deciding on what he would eat. It was either McDonalds, or Subway, maybe even Rubios. Hmmm…choices, choices. A small benefit of going to such a rich school was the cafeteria, which should really be called a Food Court.

"Oh look. Her comes Righteous Kikyo herself, along with her little do good crew. Oh look, a new addition." Leiko said, her voice dangerously close to his ear. He willed himself not to flinch, as all eyes turned to watch four girls go past. He recognized Kikyo, and Kagome. But not the other two. One had grey eyes, and dark blue hair, and the other chocolate eyes, and black hair held up in a ponytail.

"Look at them. They swear that they're the best! Especially that Kikyo, she walks around here like she owns the place." Leiko said, a deep scowl on her face. "And all Kagome does is follow her around. Just like that bitch Akane, I swear-"

"If all your going to do is talk shit about them, why don't you actually do it so that they can hear you." Kouga said. Sesshomaru silently agreed, at least it would get her away from him for the time being.

"You don't think I'd do it Kouga?" Leiko asked, her voice going up an octave. He saw the wolf wince slightly.

"I'd like to see it." Miroku said calmly. Leiko huffed, before signaling for three of her "friends" to follow.

::::::

Kagome laughed silently as Sango retold something of her first day here. She looked up to see Kikyo and Akane smiling, holding back their obvious laughter.

"Well Sango-chan, we now know how to fend off an oncoming pervert in…17 different kinds of ways." Kikyo said.

"And it will keep him down for how long you say?" Kagome asked, her blue eyes dark with humor. Sango sent them a small glare.

"The man was a pervert, he-"

"Let me guess, he touched…your shoulder?" Kagome's eyes whipped to her left, as Leiko strolled up to them.

"Being touched by a man…must be sooo new to all of you, I mean, what with you being so…**_pure_** and all." Leiko sneered, spitting the word pure out like it was dirt. Kagome's eyes narrowed in anger. Sango started cracking her knuckles again, and Akane merely snorted.

"As opposed to jumping on every man with two legs and a big-" Akane started, but Kikyo interrupted.

"And I suppose that the word pure is something new to you Leiko."

Leiko's eyes narrowed further. Apparently Sango had finally taken a good look at Leiko, because Kagome heard the girl gasp.

"WHAT IN 7 HELLS IS ON YOUR FACE WOMAN!" Sango screamed, rubbing her eyes and then looking back at her. "ORANGE AND GREEN DON'T GO TOGETHER IN THAT COMBINATION!"

Leiko huffed, before glaring at her.

"And I don't need some low class scum telling **me**, how to do my own make-up." She glared a finally time before turning around, automatically being flocked by her "friends".

"Very nice ladies." Kagome turned to owner of the smooth voice, and heard Sango splutter beside her.

"M-Miroku!"

Kagome smiled, so this was the pervert from Sango's first period class.

"Ah, so glad you remembered my name dear Sango." He said. "Who are your lovely friends?" He asked, eyeing them all appreciatively. Kagome swore she heard Akane snort, and Kikyo snicker, but she wasn't sure.

"Hello Miroku-san, my name is Kagome." Kagome said, holding her hand out. He took it between his own, and raised to his lips, kissing it. Kagome felt her cheeks grow warm, and just knew she was blushing.

"Ah, Kagome, such a beautiful name for an equally beautiful woman. Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Kagome blinked once. Twice. Three times. Her mouth wide open. Before she could reply, Sango rescued her.

"HENTAI!" She screamed, smacking him hard in the back of the head.

"Ahh…so would that be Move #12 Sango-chan?" Kagome asked, when she snapped out of daze. Sango blushed slightly, before grumbling about perverted school boys.

"Let's go, I'm hungry." Akane said, as her stomach grumbled confirming the girls statement.

"I feel like Pizza Hut…anybody else?" Kagome asked, cheerfully stepping over the unconscious boy.

::::::::

Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha and Kouga, her wear smirking down at the unconscious Miroku.

"Finally, a girl stands up to Miroku." Kouga said, a roguish grin on his face.

"Yea, I thought they would all fall at his feet." Inuyasha said, stuffing ramen down his throat. Sesshomaru scowled at his brothers deplorable eating manners. Before rising out of his seat. Pizza sounded good today.

::::::::

Kagome stood in line, trying to decide if she wanted pepperoni, or a supreme. Moving up in line, she froze. The tingling sensation was back. But this time it was stronger, and a hard chill moved down her spine. A dark haired guy in front of her turned around, his dark eyes glittered with a hidden malice.

"Higurashi Kagome I presume." He said, his voice was smooth, with a dark masculinity. "I'm Naraku. Please to met you…priestess."

:::::::::::::

****

AN: Welp! That's it for the 2nd Chapter! Sorry for the LOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGG WAIT! I'M MOVING SO I HAD TO TAKE CARE OF A FEW THINGS!!


End file.
